Motor vehicle drivers have different expectations regarding the driving behavior of their motor vehicle. Driver expectations can depend on a use of the motor vehicle, on a personality, a sensitivity or an experience of the driver of the motor vehicle.
A primary expectation of motor vehicle drivers concerns, for example, fuel consumption and harmful emissions. Also, some motor vehicle drivers prefer a rather conservative driving style, whereas others prefer a sporty manner of driving.
Some motor vehicle drivers regard their motor vehicles as a means of transport in urban traffic at comparatively low speeds, while others drive on freeways at high speeds. Finally, some motor vehicle drivers are interested in sporty driving of the motor vehicle.
Finally, some motor vehicle drivers are more sensitive to noise, vibrations and acceleration response than others.
Because the perception of motor vehicle drivers is highly subjective, it is very difficult to adjust the behavior of software and calibrations so that they meet the expectations of all motor vehicle drivers.